Mugi's Strength
by JkawaiiNeko
Summary: It was awhile after graduation that Tsumugi entered the clubroom again. Nostalgia washed over her so quickly that it was almost crippling...but she had to have strength. One-shot


**Hello all! While I am new to the K-ON! Fandom, I have written many other stories…well, mostly Ouran ones…that got good results. So I thought I'd try my hand at another one of my favorite animes.**

Blond hair swayed from side to side as the young beauty walked slowly to her destination. Her creamy-white smooth hand reached out for the golden doorknob and she gradually turned it, opening it and peeking her head through the door. Misty sunlight shone through the windows, reflecting off of the china tea set and the glass of the now empty turtle tank.

Realizing that no one was there yet, Kotobuki Tsumugi stepped into the room and gently shut the door behind her. A small smile formed on her face as she walked further in, a feeling of nostalgia suddenly washing over her. Tears filled her eyes, though she was not sure if they were happy or sad ones, as she ran her hand against the soft red couch that her dear friends had spent so much time lounging on. She finally sat down on it, her bottom sinking into it. Mugi looked around as if she feared that someone would suddenly burst into the room and catch her in the act of what she was about to do.

She let out a loud, over-timed yawn before stretching her arms out from side to side, opening her legs wide and leaning back into the couch. "We'll practice later, ne, Yui?" she asked in her best Ritsu-like tone. The young woman had to stifle her laughter with her hand, leaning over and giggling in a girly way. But just as the laughter came, it stopped and her body stiffened. Hair falling into her eyes as she rose up, Mugi walked over to the table they had consumed so much tea and cake and other assorted sweets at.

Completely absorbed in her reminiscing, she raised up the white tea cup decorated with pink roses and tried to smile despite the tears cascading down her cheeks. "Would you like more tea Azusa-chan? Sawako-sensei?"

Her heart seemed to be beating a thousand times a minute as she walked away from the table to go to the closest. It was unlocked, which was not surprising because it was Ritsu of all people that was supposed to remember to lock it in the first place. The closet smelt of dust, causing her to wrinkle her small nose as she went inside.

They had just graduated a few weeks ago, so Mugi could not fathom why the closet was already dusty, but she supposed that was what happened when one did not have maids to clean it. That was another thing, they had showed her so much in such a short period of time. She wiped her tears away and then reached for the only thing left in the closet.

It was a large, scary mask with black straggly hair pointing out the top of it. She slipped it onto her face, curled her fingers in typical I'm-about-to-scare-you fashion and bent her knees. She jumped out of the closet and shouted, "MIO!" in the most frightening voice she could. Mugi could almost hear Mio's high pitched scream and see her going into the fetal position, covering her ears and shaking her head back and forth quickly. "It's not real, it's not real, it's not real!" Mio would shout in an attempt to convince herself.

Mugi slipped off the mask and let it drop to the floor. In fact, she let her entire body slink down to the floor. She clutched at her heart as memories flooded her mind. First meeting Ritsu and Mio… "you guys seem like fun" …playing her keyboard with them. "Fuwa-fuwa time!" Watching in amazement as Sawako-sensei sang her heart out for the first time in years, head-banging and all. They went on many field trips their senior year.

And now. Now what? They were moving on with their lives. But they had promised to do many more things together, not to forget each other, not to completely disband. Azusa was still at the school, working to continue the light music club and spending more time with her other friends. Wouldn't she forget about them? Wouldn't Mio forget, involved in college studies and all? Would Mugi herself be able to stay in touch with everyone?

Now at the doorway, Mugi took one more look around the clubroom. It was truly beautiful. It always had been.

If there was one thing Mugi was grateful for, it was the time she had spent in this very room. Whether practicing or not, she had always had a good time.

No matter what, she would not forget that.

**A/N: Well, thanks for reading. I'm sorry if I made Mugi out of character at all, I'm completely new to writing any of these girls -shot- But drop me a little review if you will. **

**Neko-chan**


End file.
